Bátorove Kosihy
|native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type = Village |motto = |image_skyline = Bátorkeszi templom 2a.JPG |imagesize = |image_caption = Roman-Catholic Church of Bátorove Kosihy |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = Bátorkeszi-címer.gif |shield_size = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_type = |blank_emblem_size = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |image_dot_map = |dot_mapsize = |dot_map_caption = |dot_x = |dot_y = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = Left | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = Left | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location in Nitra Region |coordinates_display = |coordinates_region = SI |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Nitra |subdivision_type2 = District |subdivision_name2 = Komárno |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |leader_name = Roland Labancz | leader_party = SMK-MKP, MOST-HÍD |leader_title = Mayor |established_title = First mentioned |established_date = 1156 |area_total_km2 = 45.89 |population_as_of = 31-12-2013 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 3427 |population_density_km2 = 74.68 |population_blank2 = |timezone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |latd= 47|latm=49|lats=28 |latNS=N |longd=18|longm= 25|longs=01 |longEW=E |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 120 |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 946 34 |area_code = 421-35 |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = http://www.batorovekosihy.sk/ |footnotes = }} ' Bátorove Kosihy ' (former names: before 1927 - Kesy, 1927-1948 Bátorove Kesy, 1948-1991 Vojnice, ( ) is a village and commune in the Komárno District in the Nitra Region of south-west Slovakia. History It was inhabited by the Avars as shown by an 8th-century cemetery found by archeologists. The village was first recorded in 1156 by its Hungarian name as villa Kesceu. In the 16th century, it became the estate of the Báthory-family, which is reflected by its name. Until the end of World War I, the village was part of Hungary and fell within the Párkány district of Esztergom. After the Austro-Hungarian army disintegrated in November 1918, Czechoslovakian troops occupied the area. After the Treaty of Trianon of 1920, the village became officially part of Czechoslovakia. In November 1938, the First Vienna Award granted the area to Hungary and it was held by Hungary until 1945. After Soviet occupation in 1945, Czechoslovakian administration returned and the village became officially part of Czechoslovakia in 1947. Demography In 1910, the village had 3144, for the most part, Hungarian inhabitants. At the 2001 Census the recorded population of the village was 3514 while an end-2008 estimate by the Statistical Office had the villages's population also as 3475. As of 2001, 83,38 per cent of its population was Hungarian while 15,59 per cent was Slovakian. Roman Catholicism is the majority religion of the village, its adherents numbering 66.68% of the total population. Facilities The village has a public library, a gym and a football pitch. It also has a DVD rental store. Twinnings The village is twinned with: * Bakonyszentlászló, Hungary References Category:Bátorove Kosihy Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Hungarian communities in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Komárno District Category:Settlements in Komárno District Category:Established in 1156 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia